Dark Side of the Moon
by Athena Evarinya
Summary: Broken in heart and spirit, evil takes root.
1. Take Me Away

**Chapter One: Take Me Away**

Emily Dickinson once said, "_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul - and sings the tunes without the words - and never stops at all._"

And no truer words could describe the quiet light, that burned deep in the soul of Tsukino Usagi, and sang its sweet song to fill the cracks in her heart like puddy glue. Those cracks had been put there by the man she loved, who claimed that he no longer loved her. They had deepened since that awful day that Chiba Mamoru had suddenly broken up with her out of the blue, when she could have sworn that they had been nothing less then happy before that moment. Yet that didn't change the facts of what had happened or how their current interactions resembled their earlier ones before they had learned the truth about their pasts and alter egos.

No, that wasn't quite true because the things that her beloved Mamo-chan said to her now were colder and more hateful then anything he had said back then. It was as if every word that he spoke was designed to chip away at her heart and drive her away from him.

Yet despite the pain that his words and rejection had inflicted, Usagi could not give up the hope that still burned inside. It was not in her nature to give up hope, not when it kept company with a love that survived over lifetimes. She had loved Mamoru during the Silver Millennium when he had been Prince Endymion of Earth and she, Princess Serenity of the Moon. Their love had been so great that he had taken a sword blow meant to take her life, but had taken his instead. Death had only separated them only as long as the moment it had taken for her to comprehend his death, feel the pain of life without him and commit suicide to join him.

They had found each other again in this lifetime. It had been a bit of a rocky start, with lots of fights that she now attributed to simmering sexual tension that neither had been willing to admit to at the time. Plus there had been the problem of dealing with the Dark Kingdom, also known as the dark forces that had destroyed their happiness in their previous life. Somehow they had gotten past all that and fallen in love once more. A love, she had thought, was even stronger and more powerful than what they had shared during the Silver Millennium because of everything they had been through. And it was with the power of their love and the love she shared with her friends that had defeated the evil that caused them to die in their previous lives.

Suffice it say, Usagi thought she had some pretty damn good reasons to believe that she and her Mamo-chan would get back together again. All she had to do was find out the reason that had caused Mamoru to break up with her in the first place and fix it. She had to believe in that because she didn't think she would survive if all hope was gone.

And if she was completely honest with herself... that light of hope inside her was burning smaller and flickering. It had been months since Mamoru had broken up with her and combined with the toll of fighting the new enemy, the Dark Moon it was taking a toll on her in more ways then one. It was only a few rare moments in the past months where she thought she saw something in Mamoru's eyes. Something that told her he still cared and it was that which kept her going and holding on and keep the hope burning inside when in a less tenacious soul it would have died.

It was those precious few moments that she relived in her mind when she had time to herself, which was about as rare as an animal on the endangered species list. With the arrival of the Black Moon, a great deal of her time was devoted with dealing with the enemy and protecting Chibi-Usa who the Black Moon was hell-bent on capturing. The rest of her time was spent on school and her family and friends. Honestly if it wasn't for school and living at home, Usagi doubted she'd even have that much time with her family and the friends who weren't Senshi.

So it was a bit of a blessing that she had overslept that morning, thus making her late to school and earning a detention. Of course, at the time that said detention had been assigned to her by the once again dumped Haruna, Usagi hadn't been particularly thrilled as it made the chances of her being late to the Senshi meeting after school all the more likely. A detention with Haruna-sensei could be ten minutes to well past supper time depending on the woman's moods. And if she was late again, Rei and Luna would get on her case again; while she could understand the value of promptness, sometimes the way they acted about it, you would think that her tardiness would single-handedly destroy the world as they knew it.

Thankfully Haruno-sensei didn't hold her and the rest of the poor unfortunate souls exiled with her for very long. Fifteen minutes after detention had started, the ex-boyfriend called to kiss and make up. None of the students stayed long after they were dismissed; one never knew when the redhead's change of heart could be swayed to the opposite direction again.

Usagi set off for home with a brisk pace, anticipating that she had enough time to change her clothes and indulge in a snack, while she read the newest manga that she had bought with what was left of last week's allowance, before she had to go to Rei's for the meeting. She was nearly halfway home when she realized the blessing in her short and abbreviated detention that afternoon, when she spied her beloved running to her. Well not to her, she mentally corrected, but rather towards her.

It was a blessing, as it was rare that she ran into Mamoru anymore; the man avoided her like she was the plague. Though he hadn't meant to let it slip, she knew from Motoki-onii-chan. that Mamoru now only came to the arcade when he knew she wasn't able to. If it wasn't for the Black Moon's attacks, she doubted she would be able to see him at all.

However while it was a blessing, Usagi also found it quite telling to his state of mind to see him running at this time of day. Mamoru ran to keep in shape for his health and to better fight their enemies, however he also ran when he was troubled or had a lot on his mind. He was also a creature of habit who preferred to run in the morning because it was cooler. To see him running in the afternoon was a clear indication that all was not in the world of Chiba Mamoru.

"Hello Mamo-chan," she greeted him, trying to remain positive even though it was clear he was less thrilled that their paths had crossed.

"Don't call me that anymore," he said, his voice having the same chilling effect on her as being hit by one of Mercury's attacks, that she hadn't been able to dodge in one of Luna's evil Senshi training sessions. Actually Mercury's attacks left her feeling a lot warmer than her beloved Mamo-chan's voice at the moment. "What do you want?"

"I was just greeting you," the blonde retorted, the tone of her voice containing a bit of the sassy bite that it once had to it when they used to fight daily during the days of the Dark Kingdom and before the revelations of their alter egos and past. Things had been easier then because she knew exactly where she stood with him and his words had never had been so cruel or held so much power to hurt her as they did now.

Nor did he confuse her as much as he did with the continuous Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde behavior with Hyde being the dominant personality. Back then he had been annoying jerk, but one she could count on to lend a hand. Not that he didn't now, but only when it came to fighting the Black Moon or helping out with Chibi-Usa. Outside of that... well she was certain that if he came across her on the ground with a broken leg and he would walk around her and make some mean comment. One would think that would discourage her, yet she knew she saw something in his eyes in those moments when Dr. Jekyll would appear. He still cared despite how much all evidence except for that 'something' that said otherwise.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up with me," she asked. "I want to know the real reason."

"I already told you."

"No, you didn't," she countered. "And I refuse to let you walk away without telling me the truth. You said you didn't love me and I don't believe that. People just don't fall out of love. Not like that. No one falls out of love in a matter of hours. "

"They do when they were never in love to begin with."

"What are you talking about," she whispered, as the light of hope inside flickered; the few times she had worked up the nerve to try and get him to talk to her about, he had never said such a thing. He had said he no longer loved her, but never that there hadn't been any love to begin with.

"I mean that I never loved you in this life," he replied. "Think about it, Usagi, before we remembered our past lives, we argued and fought. We hated each other."

Mamoru looked away, when he noticed how she kept blinking a sure tell that the blonde was fighting back to hold off tears. If she hadn't been so hard trying to fight back the tears, Usagi would have noticed the pain and regret that flicked through his eyes before he had looked away.

"The only reason I asked you out after the Dark Kingdom was defeated was because of those feelings I had for the Princess of the Moon."

"But I am the Princess of the Moon!"

"No, you're not. Not really. You look like her and have her powers, but you're not her. You're nothing like her. Me... the other Senshi, we're all like our past selves, but you're the polar opposite of who Princess Serenity was. I'm tired of trying to pretend that you are. You're not the woman that I loved during the Silver Millennium. And why should I let the past affect my present anymore? The Dark Kingdom's been dealt with so our past lives can be laid to rest."

"But-"

"I don't love you," he yelled, although in his heart he denied it vehemently. "Get it through your stupid head. Why would I love someone who can't keep up her grades or walk five steps without tripping over her own feet? It's a miracle that you've even managed to save the world, although that's probably thanks to Rei and the rest of them being there then anything else. I'm going places, Tsukino and I need to be someone who's my equal and won't be holding back because I have to baby her every step of the way. So just stop bugging me like a stalker and find some boy at your level."

The words were all lies.

Because he did love her; he loved her more then life itself and he would die for her again if he had to. It was because of his love that he had to push her away. He was doing this to save her life because she would die if they stayed together. His dream had shown him that.

Now he wasn't a foolish man to believe in just any dream he had, but how could he ignore a dream that kept recurring relentlessly? Night after night. Always the same, down to the very last detail. Every night, he watched as his precious princess died, because they were together.

Who was he to tempt fate? The last time he had a recurring dream, it had led him to his love and now another dream was snatching her away.

"Not…love me," she whispered.

Mamoru turned and walked away from her, silently begging her to forgive him, for hurting her. For causing the tears that he knew were sure to come. He wouldn't be surprised if the heavens struck him down with lightning for making an angel cry.

Usagi watched as he walked away, not bothering to push the strands of hair that had gotten blown into her face by an afternoon breeze. She watched until she could no longer see him and then slowly began to walk home, each step a constant struggle to hold everything inside. Halfway there, she slipped into a dark alley and leaned against the cool brick wall. Finally letting herself break down and cry. Tears poured down her cheeks as she let out heart wrenching sobs.

"I never hated you!" she cried. "Even when we were fighting… I wondered what it would be like to be your girl. To feel your arms around me… your lips on mine. Why couldn't you love me? Why wasn't I good enough for you to love?"

She pushed away from the brick wall, turned around, and punched it as hard as she could; relishing the brief pain that it caused her, because, for that moment, it pushed aside the pain of her broken heart. Looking down at her hand, she saw that her fingers were slightly swollen and the knuckles were scrapped and starting to bleed. A normal person would have broken her hand, however her Senshi powers had allowed her to come away from the situation with relatively minor injuries. The wall was not so lucky as it now sported a dent the size of her fist.

Giving herself a few more minutes to cry, Usagi pulled herself together. Focusing her attention on her hand, she called the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to heal it, so she wouldn't have to explain her injury to anyone. She then pulled out a mirror and made sure her eyes were no longer red and that there was no evidence that she had been crying before continuing home.

"I'm home," she said, her voice flat and without her usual good cheer in it.

"Hey baka," Shingo greeted her. "You're late. Did you get detention again today?"

"Shingo, be nice," his mother reprimanded him. "How was your day, Usagi?"

"Fine," was her answer.

Ikuko frowned as she pushed a strand of wavy blue hair out of her eyes. Something was terribly wrong. There had been such a lifeless look in her daughter's eyes just now. Even when she had been depressed or unhappy in the past, there had always been a faint sparkle of something… a je ne sais quois, in Usagi's eyes, but not today.

'_What could have happened to cause this_,' Ikuko thought. '_What could have hurt my baby girl to make her look as if her whole world had crashed around her?_'

* * *

Usagi closed her bedroom door, back leaning against the cool wood as she looked around the room. What had once been considered a sanctuary from the world now seemed to mock her with reminders of Mamoru and all the things that apparently he saw as foolishness that he despised her for. No, no longer sanctuary, but a cosmic joke and torture chamber. Darting across the room with inhuman speed, she began ripping down the posters of favorite idols and video games, not stopping until each poster was in shreds or thinking of the time and money spent to acquire them.

Next went the manga. She tore at them at with the same pain and rage as she had with the posters. Pages were torn out and crumpled, until every single one had met the same fate and there was a small mountain of trash on her floor. She targeted the stuffed animals on her bed next. No wonder Mamoru thought she was silly. What fourteen-year still had stuffed animals? She grabbed the scissors off her desk and used them to help her tear into the dolls, ripping off their heads and yanking out their stuffing to join the paper on the floor.

She paused momentarily when she came across the pink bunny that Mamoru had won for at one of those rigged games at the amusement park. The dart game had been child's play to a man who tossed around steel-tipped roses when he moonlighted as the city's masked hero. There was another moment of hesitation before she forced herself to decapitate it and toss it and it's 'remains onto the trash pile.

The custom-made silver photo frame was next to meet it's untimely demise. The frame's bottom-right corner featured an entwined rose and crescent moon. The frame itself contained a photo of Usagi and Mamoru, standing in front of the Crown Game Center, on the first day as an 'official' couple. The blonde picked up the frame and tossed it in the direction of the pile of trash, figuring all the paper and stuff would cushion it. Her aim was and it hit the side of the low table next to the pile.

Taking in deep breath for control that seemed to be barely there, she sat on her knees and began picking up the pieces of shattered glass. Painful heat seared her index finger as she accidentally picked up a shard the wrong way and cut herself. She dropped the glass and stared at the cut, the blood already seeping and making itself known. Her eyes drifted back to the glass and then back to her finger...

Usagi shook her head, grabbing a band-aid off the table and quickly doctored the cut. Then using some of crushed paper as a makeshift barrier she gathered the shards and tossed them the trashcan by her desk. She glanced around for other items that needed to be discarded, blue eyes settling on her jewelery box on her dresser. She crossed the room and opened it, slowly pulling out a star locket by the delicate gold chain that it hung from.

It was the locket that she, as Princess Serenity, had given to Prince Endymion, a thousand years ago before he had left her to go into battle against the Dark Kingdom. It was meant to be symbol of their love and a memento that he could always remember her by no matter where he was.

It was also the locket that had brought them back together.

It was the locket that had helped to trigger the memories that he had lost when that bitch, Beryl had brainwashed him and then helped to cleanse the negative energy of the Dark Kingdom from him.

And now it was the locket that was the final hammer to her heart, or what was left of the pieces that Mamoru had left broken with his words. There was nothing left. Perhaps some would consider her to be over-dramatic to be so devastated by a man. Other woman had had their hearts broken before; she certainly was the first.

The difference was that it wasn't just a man who had broken her. He was her other half. He was her soulmate, she knew that with absolute clarity as she had known it in their first life. To be rejected by him so completely was a blow to her spirit as much as her heart.

She clutched the locket in her hands,

"Usagi," Chibi-Usa chirped as she bounced into the room, her ruby red eyes sparkling with excitement. "Senshi meeting in twenty minutes. Luna adjusted the timing since she figured you'd get detention again."

"Okay," Usagi responded mechanically. A part of her wanted to hate Chibi-Usa,because it had been shortly after the pink-haired child's appearance, that Mamoru had broken up with her. Yet another part of her scolded her for such thoughts, because that part of her wanted nothing more than to protect the child and erase the fear and sadness that lurked in her eyes.

"Wow! That's a pretty locket," Chibi-Usa exclaimed, when her eyes lit upon the locket in Usagi's hand.

"Do you want it," Usagi asked. "You can have it, if you want."

"But it's so nice," the little girl protested. "This locket has to be very special to you."

"It's not," Usagi replied. Maybe it was once very precious to her, but now it had become a source of pain and a symbol of all that she had lost. "It's just a trinket."

Usagi handed the star locket to Chibi-Usa, who gave her a sweet smile and thanked her.

"Come on Usagi," Chibi-Usa said. "We better get goin."

"You go on ahead Chibi-Usa," Usagi replied, stepping to the side block the child's view of the small mountain of trash. She was lucky teh child had been distracted by the gold locket to not have noticed the trash; if she saw it now she would ask questions or bring it up at the meeting and it wasn't a topic that Usagi relished to have. "I just need to finish cleaning up before I can leave. Mama will be mad if she comes in here and see the mess"

"Okay," Chibi-Usa replied and then added as she ran out. "But Rei-chan's going to kill you if you're late."

As soon as she was alone again, Usagi dug out a large trash bag that had been in her closet, leftover from her last spring cleaning. She dumped all the trash in the bag and then grabbed anything in view that had a connection to Mamoru, which left the room very bare by the time she was done. A quick check of the clock on her nightstand told her she had less then ten minutes to get to the temple.

The only way she'd be able to get there in time is if she took the shortcut through the park. The last thing she needed, was to deal with was Rei yelling at her again for being late again. As she walked through the park, she heard a familiar scream.

She ran towards the direction of the scream and saw Chibi-Usa fleeing from a Droid with a garden motif and the standard porn queen outfit. It seemed to be the rule of thumb for all evil, that all their monsters had to be porno rejects or something. It only served to reinforce the idea that whoever was the ultimate big bad of the Black Moon clan had to be a horny male.

"What is it with the bad guys and their porn queen monsters," Usagi muttered as she pulled out her pink transformation broach.

"Moon…Crystal... Power! Make Up!"

Her body was bathed in lights as her clothes dissolved. Glowing pink ribbons wrapped themselves around her before fusing together to form her Senshi fuku. The familiar boost of adrenaline coursed through her body as a side effect every time she became Sailor Moon, that was quickly followed by a flash of panic as she realized that her transformation would alert Mamoru. It was too soon to face him again. She quickly tapped the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to block temporarily block the connection; to try to block it for a longer period or more permanently would need more time and focus then she could spare at the moment.

Sailor Moon pulled her tiara from her forehead, watching as it instantly turned into a glowing discus before she aimed and threw it at the Droid's arm to draw it's attention to her.

"Who's there," the droid demanded.

Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows. "How dare you terrorize small children!. I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice and innocent children." She knew her line went 'I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice,' but she didn't have much faith in love anymore so why say it? "On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over all evil. And that means you, you X-rated botanical disaster!"

"Die, Sailor Moon," the Droid cried as she threw razor sharp flower petals at Sailor Moon.

"Oh please," Sailor Moon replied, as she nimbly dodged the attack. "Your attack is so pathetic. Chibi-Usa, run to the others!"

"But-" the little girl protested.

"Do it," snapped the golden haired heroine. The little girl hesitated for another second before nodding and then running away as instructed.

"Come back here," the droid cried, its attention returning to the young girl.

"Hey Slut Queen! I'm the one you should be worried about," Sailor Moon yelled, as she took a running leap and kicked the Droid in the back of the head.

If you had asked her that morning, she could have happily have lived without having to fight another Droid this week, since the Black Moon kept sending them with more frequency lately. But now was an entirely different story as it gave her the perfect target to truly vent all the pain and anger in her soul.

Mercilessly she attacked the droid with her hands and feet, dodging the few attacks that it was managed to throw when it wasn't on the defense, until finally she decided that it wasn't worth her time to fight with it anymore. She then pulled her Moon Scepter out of her subspace pocket and aimed it at the droid.

"Moon… Princess…Halation!"

She watched as the Droid turned into a pile of sparkling dust, oddly feeling short-changed. The battles usually took longer and required more effort, but this had been rather anticlimactic. Laughter filled the air, sending a chill a down her back, then something hit her in the back of her head.

Everything went black.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Usagi:**__  
Mamo-chan..._

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__  
I'm sure there are some of you reading this, who realize that you've read something similar before, which wouldn't be surprising as I posted this a few years ago and then again a few months ago under another name. However as I worked on the story again, I realized that the story wasn't meeting it's full potential, in that needed to be much darker. Soooo... here is the beginning of things being much darker then the first time around, although there will still be some humor in it._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it._


	2. Embrace the Darkness

_**Chapter Two: Embrace the Darkness**_

"Usagi's coming," Luna remarked, as the roar of feet pounding down the hallway was heard. However, she and the others were surprised, when it was Chibi-Usa who charged into Rei's bedroom instead of their blonde and perpetually tardy leader.

The little girl suddenly dropped to the knees, her face red and her breathing labored as if she had run a serious marathon or as if the hounds of hell had been at her heels. In Chibi-Usa's case, it was more then likely that this particular hound was Usagi; the two mixed like oil and water most of the time and it was a common occurrence to find Usagi on a tear to capture the pink-haired child to try and dish out some retribution. It was only a matter of time before Usagi would appear with the same sort of homicidal glee in her eye that she got before dumped Luna in the tub for a bath. Since it was the general consensus of the group, nobody made any attempt to move from their spots in the room.

Rei was sprawled out comfortably in her desk chair, sitting sideways so that her legs were hanging over an arm of said chair. Makoto was on the bed with Minako sitting on the floor in front of her, a magazine opened to show various hairstyles, which she had clearly been showing to the brunette as to how she wanted her hair styled. As for the calmest and quietest of the Senshi, Ami was in the process of trimming Artemis's claws; the white furred feline, despite boasting a greater intelligence then the average was reacting with the same anxiety and panic of the average cat. The only difference in the situation was that the average cat didn't have the ability to creatively curse, come up with threats of retribution and extravagant promises if he was released from his torture.

"Where's Usagi-chan," Minako asked, wincing as Makoto tugged on a strand of hair a little too hard.

"Don't tell me that baka got detention again," Rei said, glancing at the clock. "Although if she did, Haruna-sensei must have got dumped pretty hard."

"She's… fighting a…. Droid," Chibi-Usa said, managing to get the words out as she panted and fought to catch her breath. She had run faster then she had before, even then those times when she herself had been chased by the Black Moon Droids; her worry for Usagi had forced her to push herself to her limits and she had been afraid that thlime-haired lady with the creepy, weird laugh would appear and take advantage of Sailor Moon's distraction by the Droid to capture her. Her words had the effect of sharpening the attention on her by the occupants of the room.

"Did Tuxedo Kamen arrive to help her before you left," Makoto asked, as she hastily pulled the Senshi of Love's hair back in its customary style with its trademark red bow.

"Nooo," the little girl replied, a slight wail to her voice that was eerily similar to the blonde that she physically resembled. Despite denials from both, one claiming the other was a pesky little brat and the other retorting that the elder was a clumsy baka, there were quite a few similarities between the two that made the others suspect that there really was some kind of blood tie between the two.

"Is she nuts to try to take one of them by herself," Artemis cried. "Those things have gotten more powerful ever since Rubeus was defeated. You girls better transform and go help her fast."

Transformation wands were pulled out subspace pockets, as the girls ran towards the door without having to be told twice. A single thought filled each Senshi's mind.

'_Please, let Usagi-chan be okay.'_

* * *

Sailor Moon groaned as she opened her eyes, the back of her head still aching from where she had been struck. Pain was quickly replaced with panic as she realized that even though her eyes were open, she could see nothing but pitch black. Where the hell was she?

The last thing she had remembered was being in the park, after she had managed to defeat the Droid, which would definitely had earned her major bragging rights. The current crop of Droids, had become stronger and more deadly. It was near impossible for any the Senshi to defeat one on her own. It had required an increased amount of teamwork on their part, which while served to improve their ability to fight as a unit also was deterrent when a Droid showed up while more then one of them way busy with obligations, that couldn't easily be dismissed or escaped.

The fact that she defeated it rather easily in anti-climatic fashion now made had the Senshi of the Moon suspicious considering her current situation. Maybe it hadn't been her improved skills and blood thirst to fight that had defeated the Droid. Maybe she had just been sent the dunce of Droid Academy to deal with for a reason.

"So this is the mighty Champion of Love and Justice. So young to be so powerful, yet expected from the guardian of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

She turned towards the voice, or where she thought it was, seeing nothing but absolute blackness until suddenly a tiny ball of light appeared. The light was no bigger then the end of a ballpoint pen, but as she continued to stare it grew larger until it revealed that it was actually a crystal ball, about as big as one of the 9-pound bowling balls that Mako-chan was fond of using when they went bowling. The glow of the crystal ball gave enough illumination that she was able to see the outline of cloaked figure, but nothing more.

"Who are you," she demanded, her eyes darting from side to side, hoping to see something in her peripheral vision of a possible escape. But there was nothing. Nothing but black space all around her. "Where am I?"

"This is my own private dimension, my dear and I am known as Wise Man," the cloaked figure replied.

"You're the one who attacked me before, aren't you," she cried.

"Now why would I attack you, my lady," he asked.

"You're the enemy," she cried. "You're the one who keeps sending the Droids. Why are you trying to destroy the earth? What did you do to Chiba-Usa's mother?"

"Are you sure about that Sailor Moon," inquired Wise Man. "Perhaps it is the ones who claim to care about you, that are the enemies. Perhaps they're lying to you."

"Liar," she cried. "My loved ones would never hurt me. They care about me. They would never lie."

The Wise Man smiled, knowing she could not see his face under the cloak. When she had been unconscious, he had used his magic to enter her mind. Even unconscious, she had had the power to thrust him out, but not before he had seen a brief glimpse. That brief glimpse had told him what he needed to know.

The girl had been deeply hurt by the one she had loved. It was a hurt that cut her not only in her heart, but to her soul. The one who had inflicted the pain was her soul mate, her destined partner by fate. That kind of pain had the power to put doubt in one's heart about love and about her the others she loved. If your other half could betray you, then who was to say others couldn't do the same. And what if they truly didn't care for you as you cared for them?

This knowledge had enabled him to hear the doubt in her voice when she had claimed that her loved ones wouldn't hurt her. The doubt he knew that was in her pure heart.

A pure heart that he had every intention of tainting to claim the power that she wielded. She would become his finest weapon in achieving his goals.

"Then how do you explain this young man," Wise Man said. A black mist came from the crystal ball and swirled in front of her before taking the form of Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen," she cried, unknowingly relaxing her guard enough so that the Wise Man's magic could enter her mind.

"What do you want," Tuxedo Kamen asked coldly. "I told you that I don't love you. I despise you Sailor Moon."

She flinched.

"You're weak and pathetic," he continued. "You're nothing but a dumb blonde who can't walk and breathe at the same time without klutzing out. How could I love someone like you? I despise you."

She whimpered.

"I've found someone better then you," Tuxedo Kamen said, and she watched in horror as Sailor Mars appeared from the shadows. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arms around Sailor Mars and kissed her passionately.

"No," she whispered. "You're supposed to be my best friend. How could you?"

Salior Mars pulled away from Tuxedo Kamen and stalked towards her. When she was standing in front of Sailor Moon, Mars slapped her with enough force to cause a red hand mark to appear upon the blonde's cheek.

"How could I," she asked in amusement. "Easy. I was never your best friend. I just hung around to get the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou from you. You're not worthy to be the Princess of the Moon anymore. Reincarnation is supposed to improve a person, but you've just become pathetic. I'm a million times better then you in all things."

"That you are, my love," Tuxedo Kamen said, wrapping his arms around the Senshi of Fire.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, closed her eyes and then covered her ears, while shaking her head. "No, this isn't true. This isn't real. Mamo-chan may not love me anymore, but Rei would never betray me like that. She wouldn't! We're best friends! We're as close as sisters! It isn't real!"

But she couldn't escape the betrayal in her mind and she was forced to watch as Tuxedo Kamen kissed Mars with the same passion that he had once kissed her.

No, it was different. Her memories began to change on her to things they weren't as Wise Man used the opening her pain had given him.

* * *

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed as she tilted her face up towards his in anticipation of a kiss. There was nothing more wonderful and amazing then being kissed by the man you loved. He smiled down at her before his face lowered and she felt the press of his lips against hers.

She felt her toes curl in pleasure as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all the passion of her young heart and all the yearning that came from the woman she was now and who she had once been. In this time and place, kissing was all she'd be able to get him from; yet in another life there had been more then kisses. She had memories of heated embraces, clothes being pulled off in frenzy, as they tried to get as close to each other as two souls could be.

A moment later, she noticed that she was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the kiss. Oh, Mamoru was putting some effort into it, but the passion was all hers. She might as well be kissing her hand, because it would be the same. It wasn't the same. Not like before. Not like when they were Serenity and Endymion.

No, there had been that one time just after he had his memory had returned after the battle with Ail and An. But then it had changed. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She was the only one who was putting a real effort into their relationship.

The kiss broke. He smiled at her and said all the right things, but this time Usagi could hear them as fake. As they had been fake all the times before. She responded on auto-pilot as he told her that he had to go study for an exam and watched as he exchanged good bye with the others.

Watched as he exchanged looks with Rei and noticed for the first time that there was more to that look. The heat and passion she wanted from him was directed at Rei.

* * *

"No, it's not true," Sailor Moon cried. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the hurtful memory. That wasn't how things were. That wasn't what happened.

Or was it?

* * *

"Can't you do anything right," Tsukino Ikuko demanded, shaking another of Usagi's tests in her daughter's face. The test paper has a prominent 30% scrawled across the top along with x's all over it to indicate all the problems that the teenager had gotten wrong.

"Honestly, don't you ever study Usagi? If you just studied even a little, you might actually be able to manage to make a passing grade. But clearly wasting time and eating is all you're good for."

"Mama…" the blonde said slowly, not knowing what she could say to make up for failing grade. What could she say? It wasn't like she could admit that she had been tired fighting Droids to focus on a test that she HAD actually studied for. She glanced at her father, who sat with his arms crossed and shaking his head in disgust.

"We don't want to hear your excuses, Usagi," her father said. "Excuses are worthless. What we want is change, young lady. We want to see improvement instead of this repeated failure."

"Then you'd be asking for a miracle, Dad," Shingo said as he entered the dining room, shooting his sister a sneer. "There's nothing that's going to make that baka improve. Honestly, she's such an embarrassment, that I wish I was an only child. It wouldn't' be so bad if she had one saving grace, but she doesn't even have that."

"Now Shingo, your sister is seeing that young man who's studying to be a doctor," her mother replied. Their mother glanced at Usagi and saw the crestfallen look on her face. "Don't tell me he broke up with you? What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing," Usagi answered. "He just broke up with me after Chibi-Usa showed up."

"Don't blame your cousin for your failures," Kenji scolded. "You know Usagi, your brother is right. It's plain disgraceful. If a girl can't do well in school, she should at least be able to find a good man to marry one day to take care of her, but you couldn't even do that."

"But Papa," she protested, but it didn't matter because her family had walked out of the room, ignoring her because she was nothing more a failure and disgrace to the Tsukino name.

* * *

"Mama… Papa… Shingo… Please no!"

Tears streamed down her face, the pain in her heart intensifying. Her own flesh and blood had turned their backs on her. Because she couldn't live up to their standards, she had become nothing more then a dirty family secret. Why hadn't she noticed before? Why hadn't she realized how much they hated her? How could she have forgotten all those hurtful words?

Yet the memories didn't stop there.

Everyone she had ever known had used her or treated her badly in some way. Motoki-onii-chan… Reika-san… Umino-kun… Yuuichirou-san… Naru-chan… none of them had cared. None.

The Senshi had been no better. They had been disappointed in her. She wasn't the Princess they remembered. She was inferior copy of the Princess, that they had once faithfully served. A klutzy ditz that they were forced by destiny to risk their lives for because she was the wielder of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Artemis and Luna felt the same as well, disappointed that they had searched all this time for her. They were all sick of it.

Sick of her.

They only stayed because of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Only stayed until they could figure out how they could take it from her and give it to a vessel who was more worthy of using it and being their Princess. Like Rei. Rei would be a perfect Princess and it was clear that Mamoru, the reincarnated Prince of Earth thought the same

Chibi-Usa sneered at her and said that she thought Sailor Moon was a horrible Senshi and how she wanted Sailor Mars to save her mommy. Because with Sailor Mars, she knew that her mommy would be saved, while Sailor Moon would more then likely fail and destroy any hope of saving the child' mother.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, eyes that had lost their vivaciousness and clarity. Instead they appeared glassy and dul. In front of her was the Wise Man and small army of Droids, yet what she saw thanks to his magic, was every person she had every cared of them, standing in a group. Not a single one had any kindness and compassion in their face. All she saw was anger and disgust before in unison they turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sailor Moon screamed, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head wildly back and forth. "Why don't you love me?! Why couldn't you accept me for who I am now?! I accepted you all! I never betrayed you! Why are you betraying me?! Why are you leaving me here alone?!"

_'Betrayal… Unloved… Loneliness…,'_ whispered through her mind.

The light seemed to fade from her eyes. Just emptiness. Complete and utter emptiness.

"I've always been alone. Nobody cares about me. They all hate me," she whispered, the tears pouring down her cheeks faster. "They've always hated me. All that I have is pain."

"That's right," Wise Man said, two red eye-shaped lights glowing under the cloak. "All that you have is pain. There is not a single creature on Earth that has ever cared or treated you with kindness. None at all. All they do is use you and leave you with more pain."

"Use me," the blonde repeated. "More pain. I don't want to feel any more pain. No more. Please, no more!"

"I can help you," the Wise Man said.

"How," she asked.

"All you have to do is take my hand," he replied, the cloak moved and suddenly there was phantom hand reaching out towards her. She stared at it for a second and then slowly placed her hand in his.

* * *

_**Final Thought from the Senshi:**_

_Usagi-chan!_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_First off apologizing in advance for any bloopers that are found. I went over the chapter twice after the edits, but I doubt I achieved perfection and you'll find a mistake or two (hopefully it's not that many). Finding a Beta is rather difficult as I like to dabble in different series that I enjoy, so I need someone who is familiar or at least willing to do a little reach to become familiar to be able to Beta. And of course be good at catching the bloopers and pointing out things that are grammatically wrong (although sometimes it seems to me that grammar rules have to be sacrificed in writing when something that breaks the rules feels more right then following the rules)._

_Anyways, this chapter is not too much changed from it's original version. You'll see more change in the story coming along in the future chapters with how certain characters are moving in development_

_~Athena~_

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)_

_**FanFictionNet**_

fco ala ● RavennaAngelline ● .Warehouse ● Coot ● LoveInTheBattleField ● TakiraSilvermoon ● Malevolent Dark Reflection(_As you can see now, the Droid in the last chapter was just used to lure out Sailor Moon for Wise Man._) ● Devon Ship'em ● Yurrie ● oleto95 ● Austea ● Dark Moon Ministry ● LuckyandSamTrueLove

_**deviantArt**_

TomasMascinskas

_**DGRFA**_

Anonymous ● vaunam

_**AO3**_

Guest ● SailorPtah

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it._


	3. Searching for the White Rabbit

**Chapter 3: Searching for the White Rabbit**

"Are you sure this is where the Droid and Sailor Moon were fighting," Sailor Mars asked Chibi-Usa, who had led the Senshi to the battle via a piggy back ride on Jupiter's back. The Senshi of Fire glanced around the park, but there didn't seem to be any traces of porn star reject Droids or their Princess.

The park was for the most part quiet, except for the chirping of some nearby birds. It was peaceful and beauty, yet something warned the miko that something wasn't right. Even before she had awakened as a Senshi, she had listened to that inner voice that had always guided her without fail. Her awakening as a Senshi had only explained why her ability to have visions was so well-developed. Mars was not only the planet of war and fire, but of prophecies as well.

"I'm positive," Chibi-Usa said, glancing around and looking slightly baffled. Being forced to mature quickly, so she could save her mother and protect the future by coming into the past, she had learned to be observant and pay attention to details. She was positively certain this was the spot where she had left Sailor Moon and the Droid to battle while she had went for the others. Yet while all the details she had remembered were here, there was no Droid or Sailor Moon to be found.

"Then where is she," Jupiter demanded, her voice held a sharpness that came from worry and fear for her friend. Usagi had been the first one to befriend her when she had first transferred to Juuban Junior High. While it had been the blonde's appreciation of food and hunger that had lured her to come near Makoto and her gourmet bento lunches, it was her pure heart that had seen past the tomboyish exterior to see the brunette's vulnerable and kind heart.

Because Usagi had taken the time to truly see her, the rest of their classmates had given a Makoto a chance too and she had never forgotten that kindness. It had only been an added bonus, in her mind, that her friend was also her Princess. True, Usagi didn't have the same grace that Serenity had, but the heart and soul of the woman was the same. Besides she figured that Usagi would eventually learn the grace as she grew older.

"This is the right spot," Mercury said, after scanning the area with her Mercury computer. "The scanner on my computer has picked up particles in the air that are identical to the residue that is left over whenever Sailor Moon destroys a Droid with her Moon Scepter."

"That explains what happened to the Droid, but now where Sailor Moon is," Venus said. "Where could she be? And why hasn't she contacted us? It's not like her to be forgetful about stuff that is this important. Mercury, can you find her?"

"I'm not sure. The computer's picking up her residual energy signature, but that's it," was her answer, which didn't reassure any of them.

"What do we now," Chibi-Usa asked.

"I guess we go check to see if she's at the shrine," Mars said. "We could have missed her while we hurried over here."

"And if she's not there," asked the little girl.

"I don't know."

* * *

A column of dark energy pulsed in front of the Wise Man; the vague outline of a woman's form was barely visible in all that darkness. The dark energy would erase any beautiful and good memories the woman had from her mind, while keeping those that could easily be tainted so that the memory of what was became something entirely different then its original form. The tainted memories would only serve to reinforce to the manipulation and brainwashing he had done to make her his tool.

He could only thank her foolish soulmate for having given him such an easy opening to gain control of her. _'I suppose I owe that idiot Diamund's obsession with Neo-Queen Serenity and Ruebus's failures to defeat Sailor Moon. Without either of them, who knows if I would have made the connection that Sailor Moon was the Queen's past self.'_

And knowing who Neo-Queen Serenity had been in the past had given birth of a new plan in his mind. It had been fortunate that he had identified the younger version of the Queen and formed his plan just as her past self had been at her most vulnerable. He had no illusions that had the young woman not been suffering for complete heart break caused by her soulmate, he would not have had an easy time of capturing and gaining control of her as easily as he had. It would have probably taken hours of torture and manipulation until he had broken her down to the point where she would willing accept the energy of the Dark Crystal.

_'It will not be long until this miserable planet is under my control. The Senshi will not be able to fight their precious Princess and risk harming her, but she will have no such qualms. I will have her destroy the Senshi and without them this planet will have no one to protect it. Once the Earth is mine, I will expand and control the entire universe.'_

Delighted with his thoughts, the Wise Man laughed with wicked glee that was soon joined by a woman's laughter.

* * *

A day had passed since Usagi had last been seen.

The Senshi had returned to the Hikawa Shrine to discover that their hopes had been for naught since their leader was not there. They had questioned Yuuichirou and Rei's grandpa and learned that Usagi had not shown up and left after they had run off to the park to find her. Worried, the group had headed to the Tsukino residence to find that Usagi wasn't there either and unable to explain why they were concerned, there had been no way to tell their leader's mother that something was wrong. They had just barely been able to excuse themselves without alarming Tsukino Ikuko.

With no leads, they had all agreed to split up and search the city for the blonde's usual haunts with the hope that she was there, while Chibi-Usa had been left at the Tsukino house with strict instructions to stay home and contact them immediately when Usagi showed up. The key word had been 'when', since none wanted to think in the terms of 'if'; it was too scary to think otherwise.

By eight o'clock that evening, they had all received phone calls from Usagi's mom asking if they had seen the blonde. An hour later there had been more frantic phone calls from both of Usagi's parents, in which their responses had not changed, although now guilt ate away at them because they couldn't tell the Tsukinos that the last the time their daughter had been seen was while fighting an evil monster in defense of the Earth by their 'niece'.

No one had gotten much sleep that night, as worry and fear, had eaten away at all of them. Things hadn't gotten much better at school, particularly after Haruno-sensei had made an announcement in class about Usagi's disappearance and asking the students to report anything they knew. It wasn't surprising that the rest of the day had been rather somber and tense, since Usagi was a favorite among many because she of her sunny nature and compassionate heart. Naru had looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any moment; not surprising since as one of Usagi-chan's best friends she would have been gotten a call the previous night from the Tsukinos and thus be fully aware of the situation before the announcement. Rei and Minako's days weren't much better, particularly after Makoto and Ami had given them an update via their communicators.

By the time school ended, the girls had met up front of the Crown Game Center with Chibi-Usa and the felines; the game center had always been one of Usagi's favorite hang out spots when she wasn't with her friends or there was Senshi business to deal with. Even though it was a pipe dream, they had all hoped that the blonde would be inside playing one of the Sailor V games, but of course she wasn't.

"There has to be something we can do to find Usagi-chan," Makoto said, looking to any casual observer as if she was ready to pound some poor unfortunate into a mushy pulp of pain if they looked at her the wrong way. However, to those who knew her it was clear that she was just frustrated and stressed to her breaking point. She had always been physically stronger then others, which came from her Jovian origins, and because of who she was and how others had influenced her she had been taught to use that strength to help and protect others. Yet none of that strength was doing her any good right now to help one of the people who truly mattered to her.

"Perhaps…" Ami started to say hesitantly as if she wasn't sure of the reaction her suggestion would cause.

"Perhaps what," Minako questioned, a look in her eyes that said she might have an idea of what the other girl would say. Ami, by virtue of who she was as a person and being the Senshi of Wisdom and of Mercurian origin, was a genius capable of a level of analytical thinking that was sometimes beyond that of many people (well Umino and Reika-san seemed to hold their own pretty well against the blue-haired Senshi). But Minako didn't need analytical thinking or genius brain to have an inkling of what her blue-haired friend was considering. As the Senshi of Love, she had her own strengths which led her to same conclusion as Ami, albeit an entirely different route.

"Perhaps we should speak with Mamoru-san," Ami said. "Despite their break up, he has always shown up when Usagi-chan was in danger, which means whatever metaphysical bond that connects them is still in tact regardless of their current relationship. He might be able to use that connection to find Usagi-chan."

Rei and Makoto were silent as they considered Ami's words. Out of the group, the Senshi of Mars and Jupiter were the ones most likely to have a volatile reaction to the suggestion. Both were known to have hot tempers and developed shorter fuses under stressful conditions like the current situation. There was also the factor that like the other two less hot-tempered Senshi, they had a strong bond with Usagi, so the break up between their friend had its effects on them too.

While in some ways Usagi had physically voiced her turmoil and upset over the situation, she had never truly vented all of the pain she had felt. It wasn't that their Princess didn't trust them; it was just in Usagi's nature not to burden or bring pain onto others (except evil scum, but there was always an exception to a rule). They had all been aware that Usagi had held back and contained the worst of her pain to protect them. Yet they had all felt a bit of it to some extent, Rei moreso then the others due to her spiritual abilities.

Knowing how much Usagi was hurting without any reasonable explanation (not that any excuse Mamoru could make would have been reasonable for hurting someone they loved), hadn't made the Senshi feel very friendly towards the man, even if he did help them get out of jams with the Droids. So it was hardly a surprise that Ami was concerned about how those two friends would react to a suggestion of asking the man who hurt their dearest friend to help find her.

"Okay, so we use him, like the dog is he, to find Usagi," Rei said finally. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, however she could see the logic in Ami's suggestion. Besides she wasn't going to turn down any idea to find her friend, even if meant using the one person who she'd rather skin alive or turn into Earth Prince flambé. She would use any means necessary to find her friend; well except hurting anyone because that would upset the blonde when they found her. Although hurting Mamoru wasn't exactly a bad idea either and what Usagi didn't know…

* * *

When Ami had suggested making use of Mamoru's ability to find Usagi, she had thought it would have been a simple solution to their dilemma. Hunt the man down, explain the situation, and then use him to find Usagi. Despite being a complete and utter ass, she didn't think he was without compassion and would have helped the Senshi. Of course, she realized now, in hindsight, that she forgotten to factor in the anger that her friends felt towards the man and how Usagi's presence leashed them for unleashing violence upon the one who had hurt her.

She also hadn't realized the extent of her anger towards the man or how little it would take to push her over the edge

It hadn't occurred to them until after their arrival, that the metaphysical bond between Usagi and Mamoru meant, that the man always knew when there was enemy activity as soon as Usagi began to transform. That didn't necessarily mean he arrived at the battle instantly; however even if appeared after they had defeated the current porn star reject, he still put in some kind of appearance. Yet Ami had found no hint of his energy on her computer scan yesterday when they had been searching for Usagi.

When Minako had explained the situation and then asked why he hadn't shown up, his answer had served as the last straw for Usagi's faithful Senshi. The answer that had been given was that like Rei, his ability to sense Usagi went more then feeling the tug of the Senshi of the Moon's power whenever she transformed, but to some extent feeling the same things that the miko felt.

Having had an encounter with Usagi earlier before the battle, Mamoru had used his power to block Usagi and the pain that had radiated through that connection. He had apparently been a little too successful since he had barely felt anything when Usagi had become Sailor Moon. When he had finally realized that her pain had replaced by the same sensation as when she went into battle, the feeling had already begun to fade away so he had thought her safe and his presence unnecessary.

Rei and Makoto had exploded at that, not that Minako had been exactly calm. But while they had yelled and intimidated the man, which had more to do with seeing smalls bolts of lightning dance down Mako-chan's arms and little sparks of fire in Rei's hair, there had been no violence up to that that point. Violence had only occurred after Ami had stepped forward and popped Mamoru in the jaw, holding her fist in the way that Makoto had taught her, and knocking him to the ground. The others had stared at with their jaws hanging, since Ami was the last person anyone expected to punch another person.

After that things went a bit downhill, although Ami was able to regain enough control to ensure that Mamoru wasn't hurt too badly. The fact that the man hadn't done anything to defend himself or fight back was very telling. In any case, once the Senshi had been able to 'vent' a bit, they refocused on the more important task of finding their friend. Problem was that their 'hound dog' had led them straight back to the spot where Chibi-Usa had the day before.

"Are you sure he's not broken?"

"Mako-chan, I told you that you hit him too hard."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure this time this is Ami's fault and not mine."

Mamoru shot them all an annoyed expression for discussing him like a kitchen appliance that wasn't capable of comprehending their words. "There is nothing wrong with me. Usagi's in the park. I'm positive of that."

"Then where is she, Tux Boy," Makoto demanded.

Mamoru knelt down, closing his eyes as he pressed a hand to the ground. As the Prince of Earth, he had a connection with the planet which he could use in various ways. In this case, he was using his connection to the Earth while focusing on the connection that bound him to Usagi to help him find her. No matter where she was, he would be able to find her; as long as she was on the planet.

"The lake," he said suddenly, his eyes opening. "I can sense her by the lake, but… it feels different somehow. I don't how to explain it, except something is off about her aura."

"We can worry about her aura later," Rei snapped. "Right now I just want to see if she's alright." She turned and ran towards the lake with the others hurrying after her. However, when they reached it, there wasn't a soul around."

"Ye-e-ah, he's definitely broke," Minako drawled, although even though her voice sounded like she was making light of the situation, the blonde was clearly upset that their plan to use Mamoru was failing horribly.

It was then they noticed that the park was eerily quite around them, which was stranger considering that the park usually had a good crowd at this time and the natural wildlife that resided within it. Suddenly they heard the silvery bell-like laugh of a woman; a laugh that sounded eerily familiar yet at the same time was off. They looked around until Chibi-Usa noticed and brought to their attention to black rose petals, swirling above the lake for a moment, before they formed an outline of a woman.

The petals suddenly dissipated to reveal a woman floating over the lake in their place. The woman wore a strapless black gown with a slit that rose up to mid-thigh. The dress had sweetheart neckline and its bodice appeared, even from the distance, to be crystallized. A transparent cape that looked as sheer and delicate as spider-silk was attached to the back of the dress, dancing in the air thanks to a breeze. She wore black high heels, with heels that looked as sharp and thin as ice picks and the trademark black crystal earrings of the Black Moon clan dangled from her ears. Her hair was silvery white and pulled into the hairstyle that was unique to that of the Moon Kingdom's royal family.

The cerulean blue eyes that stared at them, which were as familiar to them as their own, were as cold as glaciers and hard as diamonds. There was absolutely no trace of any warmth or love in them, something that had ever happened before no matter how angry the owner of those eyes had been. Not even Queen Beryl had ever seen such eyes and that villainess had every reason to deserve them.

Upon the woman's forehead was, instead of the golden crescent moon of the royal Moon family, the inverted black crescent moon of of the Black Moon clan.

"Usagi," Luna cried, her voice filled with disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Usagi," the woman said with amusement "Yes, I was once called that when I so pathetically believed that love and friendship actually existed in this world. But I no longer go by that name anymore. My name is..."

She paused, her lips curved up into a sensual smile. An evil smile.

"Serenity, Queen of Nemesis."

* * *

_**Final Thought from Mamoru:**__  
*grumbles* I told you I wasn't broken!_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Alright, I know so people are going, "But wasn't it Usagi who blocked out Mamo-chan during the battle?" and that is true. However, she wouldn't have blocked him quite so effectively unless he was trying to block his end. Thus the results we got._

_Also I really, really, REALLY hope I gave a detailed enough description that everyone can see how evil Serenity appears. For further clarification, the idea of her dress comes from Elsa's dress from Disney's '**Frozen**'. It's essentially the same dress with out the sleeves that Elsa's dress has. _

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)_

_**FanFictionNet**_  
RavennaAngelline ● WeirdRaptor ● Anime enthusiast ● emgoalie ● Coot (_Hmmm... you may be right. ^_~_) ● Jaguarsolaris ● LoveInTheBattleField ● allaryc ● devafiend (_*blushes* Thank you._) ● snoopykid

_**deviantArt**_  
KaliannShevlin ● lordtrigonstar ● dieguexxx

_**DGRFA**_  
devafiend (_I like twisting the original story around. ^-^_)

_**AO3**_  
Guest ● Guest

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it._


End file.
